Nurgle Murgle Ourgle
All beloved Nurgle Murgle Ourgle is a Nurgle team (who could have guessed?) coached by Weravem that is currently playing in GMan. The team is the dream of all recappers and casters simply because Nurgle Murgle Ourgle is fun to say. Founded in season 7 Nurgle Murgle Ourgle had a poor performance in the Greenhorn cup but was a force to be reckoned with after its conclusion, ending their first season in Division 4b 5th. The most notable things about Nurgle Murgle Ourgle '''are their almost immortal Pestigors, their mortal Nurgle Warriors and their very much mortal Puppies (some indelicate people apparently call these cute little things "Beasts of Nurgle"). Games of '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle tend to end in a scrum on the astrogranite of their home stadium Purgle Qurgle. Most of the time touchdowns have to be earned by solo actions from their blodging Pestigors and most of the time from the star of the team - Catriona. Nurgle Murgle Ourgle's best performance was qualifying for the play-offs in season 9 in which they came up short against the eventual champions The Elements of Style '''coached by Mystaes. Notable Players * Catriona * Hunger * Wut * Krieg * Every Puppy Rivalries Brutal Geometry The mathematical Nurgle squad coached by Anoroath the Goat stepped on the astrogranite twice to battle for the favor of Papa Nurgle with a total scoreline of 1-1-0 (notice me Papa Nurgle!). In their first clash '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle's '''fans had to witness their favorite Pestigor Hunger getting his back broken by the guests. The game ended in the nurgliest of scores - 0-0. the second encounter was a lot less brutal and only left a single rotter breathless. Top-scorer and star player Catriona managed to get the ball over the scoring line in front of the home-crowd and thus ending the game 1-0 in favour of '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle. Bitten Heroes The fancy and well known undead surrunded by their snacks and coached by ERR4 faced Nurgle Murgle Ourgle a total of four times. With a total score of 1-1-2 Nurgle Murgle Ourgle's '''players look forward to another matchup that could allow them to avenge fallen comerades. The first match marked '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle's '''2nd consecutive loss to vampires with the final score of 0-1 after the vampires betrayed their own kind as Wilhelm Chaney, the hired werewolf, scored. Although the match left 7 players in the casulty boxes no notable harm was done. In the second encounter '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle managed to overcome their Sanguivoriphobia and pulled off a 1-1 draw against the kindred. Catriona and Marty McBite scored for their respective teams. Once again 7 players ended the game in a casulty box. However Rookie Thrall Dumb old door was strongly affected by this game. Unsatisfied with the taste of their mobile snack and his new appearence, the Bitten Heroes had no more use for him and ended his life-long contract. Nurgle Murgle Ourgle accepted him as one of their own after this incident. The third game ended with only 3 players in the casulty box but a lot of KOs. ERR40's Vampires were eager to feast on their thralls in fear of more of them starting to become unedible like Dumb old door. The home team stepped on the astrogranite with a confident look on their faces with a winstreak of 5 games and having beat another vampire team in the process. The game ended 2-0 with both touchdowns being credited to the strong looking Catriona. The next clash of the old rivals was the first that didn't see the amazing Vampire Batman(Duh) on the field. The match ended 1-2, despite Hunger's best efforts. After receiving away from home in the first half a bunch of uncoordinated play from the normally solid looking Puppy and Nurlge Warrior combo allowed the vampires to steal the ball from Catriona, who was hit by a stray lightning bolt seconds prior. Hunger however didn't want to enter the locker down a tochdown, so he rushed forward with fellow Pestigor Cancer on the ball. After the latter was knocked down, he took it onto himself to dodge away from the surrounding vampires and score just before halftime. The second half was very brutal. In the end over 10 players didn't end the match on the pitch. Among these were two fairly new additions to Nurgle Murgle Ourgle - Hass, the Nurgle Warrior and Bubonic Plague, the Pestigor. The vampires managed to score again in the last seconds of the match, which left grieving Nurgle Murgle Ourgle only with their hatred and the goal to defeat the kindred in their next encounter. Death Then Dishonour The Necromatic team coached by Barmution always seemed to be one step ahead and therefore beat Nurgle Murgle Ourgle '''twice to earn a dominating 0-0-2 score. The first game was the battle for 4th place in DIV 4b of GMan in week 12. While the game started promising with Pestigor T-Virus scoring in his second game, '''Death then Dishonour managed to come back 1-2 in their favor with werewolf Leaky and ghoul Snailpaceface making it into the endzone in front of their home crowd. This game also saw newly aquired Pestigor Rotz die and Puppy, fan favorite and mascot of the team, get injured heavily. Tears were shed as the vets announced that the Puppy Puppy would not be able to play another game. On home gound Puppy's successor Puppy's Puppy and the rest of Nurgle Murgle Ourgle offered a fight against the Necromatic team. However Death then Dishonour's '''performance was once again outstanding and the match ended 0-1 after ghoul Hipdangler scored. Fyarstars These days Drace's squad is without a doubt the literally strongest Chaos team around. Their buffness allowed them to have the upper hand in this rivalry with a total score of 0-1-1. In their first game '''Fyarstars '''weren't as buff as they were the second time around but they had Unf. The minotaur Unf. Risano, the agile beastman, scored in the first half, which ended up to be the only touchdown of the game. Only a rotter by the name of rotter died. The second clash of chaos gods featured '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle against a chaos lineup with 4 chaos warriors avereging 5 strength. This nailbiter of a game featured Streit, one of the four original nurgle warriors of Nurgle Murgle Ourgle, suffering a broken collarbone and therefore marking his 33rd match his last. Fyarstars '''also saw the American import Reapwarp Darth Muy - worth 200.000 gold - get injured heavily. He continued to play after a week off but has to take more care of himself in future matches, which is, as we all know, basically impossible in Bloodbowl. The match ended 1-1 as Catriona and Argos scored for their respective teams. Buff Men With Short Legs A lot of people think that all dwarfs are basically just buff men with short legs and I'm one of these people. This team coached by Hutzler has a lot of tradition and grudges behind it but the rivalry went in '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle's favor nontheless by achieving two victories and a draw in three hard-fought battles bringing the total to 2-1-0. The main victor in the first clash of the teams were the spectators in the Dwarfville Dome Land. Mr. Run For It kicked off the game early with a touchdown in the first few minutes of the first half. By then he didn't know that it would be his last touchdown for the Buff Men With Short Legs.' Nurgle Murgle Ourgle's' star player Catriona managed to turn the game around almost by himself by scoring 2 touchdowns and "persuading" Mr. Run For It to change teams resulting in a 2-1 victory. The home crowd was disapointed with the result but not with the game as it featured the death of Tod, one of the four original nurgle warriors of Nurgle Murgle Ourgle '''playing 18 games for them, and the mutilation of the troll slayers Mr. Mohawk and Mr. Pirate, both of which missed the next game, which led to Mr. Mohawk not being able to take punch like he used to anymore. The second game was less brutal with only blocker, Mr. Tackle, breaking his neck. It still turned out to become a nailbiter nonetheless as only Catriona managed to deliver the ball into the endzone for the 1-0 victory after a long sprint shortly before the end of the match. The next game between the two adversaries saw a total of four touchdowns. It was a game full of Highlights as every team managed to score every half. True bloodbowl fans were also not disappointed as the game saw a long beard and a rotter draw their last breaths within minutes of each other. A amazing Performance by Puppy's Great Grandson wasn't enough to keep the quick runner Mr. Run for It from scoring after he was blocked away by a troll slayer. A lot of spectators didn't anticipate more from the half and missed the amazing play by Catriona, who knocked down a troll slayer and proceded to to dodge past a long beard and managed to equalize with the help of his fellow Pestigors Hunger and T-Virus and the two-headed rotter The Crippled. '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle came out of the halftime break with a confident look. They expected to be able to slowly grind down the field and score with no time left for the resilent stunties to retaliate. Plans went overboard as a wizard launched a fireball from the sky knocking out the nurgle warrior Wut and stunning another. Catriona somehow managed to keep possesion of the ball through the following chaos and saw the Pestigor Cancer, who was only playing his second game for Nurgle Murgle Ourgle '''and selflessly decided to hand off to him and block his way free of a troll slayer who tried to claim the ball. Cancer managed to outrun Mr. Run For It himself and securing the lead for the away-squad, which later awarded him the man-of-the-match-titel. The dwarfs were short on time, but Mr. Run For It showed why his people named him after his predecessor. After an amazing sprint and a well timed dodge he took the ball over the touchdown-line just in time before the referee blew the full time whistle. RRMafia Mumblerats The slippery skavens coached by Kummostern avoided playing with the cute Puppies of '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle '''and thus keeping the upper hand in this rivalry. The total score between the adversitaries is 0-1-1. The first match was shaped by two early touchdowns for the rats with the helping hand of a wizard. The gutter runners Sorza II and Herhi II both scored. After the guests finally managed to hold onto the ball, fill the opponents casulty box and "persuaded" Kojootti to play for the losing team, Catriona scored twice to secure the 2-2 draw. The second match was vital to secure a playoff spot in season 9 and it ended disastrous for '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle. The home team managed to hurt top-scorer Catriona and scored thrice. RRMafia Mumblerats' '''specialised one-turner Myllo joined Sorza II and Herhi II in order to pull off a victory. Kojootti, former linerat of the home-team, scored for the '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle '''to bring the game to its 1-3 conclusion. Cold one Cannibals The lizards coached by King Cann stood strong against the Nurgle onslaught no matter the odds. Due to that the rivalry has been swinging around a lot with the total score being 2-0-1. Mauled beyond recognition by '''Death then Dishonour the Cold one Cannibals were left with only 3 sauri for their first game against Nurgle Murgle Ourgle. After receiving in the first half the agile saurus Spartacus scored in front of his fans. But the game still ended 2-1 in favor of the guests after two touchdowns from Catriona and a casulty box filled with 6 bodies. The second game between the rivals was a lot more even. With the help of a wizard the skinks Varga and Pietros were able to score. The traveling Nurgle Murgle Ourgle '''fans were disapointed as their team could not score a single touchdown even though they managed to make a saurus and a skink miss a game and make another skink miss his life. The next match saw the two teams fighting on the line of scrimmage over the longest span of the game to the delight of all bloodbowl fans. Catriona managed to recover the ball after another lizard wizard brought down a ball of fire very early in the first half and managed to break free and score. '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle managed to keep the score 0-1 despite the best efforts of the saurus Agron and the skink Varga. Agron however killed the young and talented pestigor Dementia. This unexpected death led to a very sad Puppy, which refused to continue playing for a few turns. Varga saw this point of weakness in Nurgle Murgle Ourgle's defence and almost crossed the touchdown line twice. His feet couldn't quite keep up with his spirit, which allowed the Nurgle team to take home the victory. The Farm The farm is a beautiful place where players of Nurgle Murgle Ourgle 'are allowed to go after their forced retirement to serve as Puppy fodder to live out the rest of their days in piece(s).It serves as a place to remember the best of the best and to dwell in the past whenever a wave of nostalgia hits. Additionally you can see Puppies live in their natural habitat and - for a special fee - you can even play with them yourself. Puppies * Puppy * Puppy's Puppy * Puppy of Puppy's Puppy Nurgle Warriors * Tod * Streit * Verzweiflung * Hass * Ekel Pestigors * Rotz * Dementia * T-Virus * Bubonic Plague Rotters who weren't useless * The Morbid (Guard) * Mr. Run For It (Guard, Claw) * The Crippled * The Sick (+Str) * Kojootti (Dirty Player, Wrestle) Aquired Rotters This is a list that serves as a continuing thank you to all the contributers to '''Nurgle Murgle Ourgle. '''Without your support this just wouldn't be possible. Thank you. * Clarke Griffin ('Bloodthirsty Sea Guard) * Raven Reyes (Bloodthirsty Sea Guard) * Kong Fu Rat (Primetime Nibblers) * Mr. Run For It (Buff Men With Short Legs) * Mr. Thick Skull 3 (Buff Men With Short Legs) * Dumb old door (Bitten Heroes) * Kojootti (RRMafia Mumblerats) * Kojootti IV (RRMafia Mumblerats) * Captain Davyd (Leoric's new best friends) * Artemisia (The Suffra-Jets) * Mayhamoto My-Sushi (Uruk Haikus) * Dean Portman II (Migthy Reptiles) * ROCKHARDFAGOR (TEAM FANTASTIC) * An Spatzn hab I (I hätt a Sauspiel) * Mia fallt nix ai (I hätt a Sauspiel) * Poor Judy (Bert Space Bounty Hunters) * Bernie Hunter VI (Bert Space Bounty Hunters) * puts Crystal.troll (Crystal Core Processer) * Sueztebau Ocon (United Scarab Khemirates) * FlabnailBlitzWaagh(Da Waagh Tigerz) Category:GMAN Active Teams Category:Nurgle